Everette school for troubled youth
by Floating Vibes
Summary: The pretty committee gets sent away after an unfortunate scuffle with a total LBR. Now they have to make a name for themselves all the way across the country in Everette, Washington. Will they survive as a group or fall in the social rankings? Will the whispers about what they've done tarnish their name or gain them notoriety at their new home? SYOC open until Friday the 6th
1. Chapter 1

Massie couldn't believe her ears. Her amber eyes narrowed into slits as she stared across the table at her father, William Block. All the male across the table could do was shake his head at the young female. Her and her friends had just been absolutely out of control lately. He had gotten word, earlier in the day, that her and her little 'clique' had driven a girl to switch schools. The headmaster had said that this would have never been brought to his attention had it not been for the school therapist revealing the girls distress to him. Not only that, Kendra had allowed Massie to go out shopping before she had come home today and she spent not one, not two, not three, but FOUR thousand dollars all in the matter of three hours. William was at his wits end and really saw no other possible solution.

"You heard me, Mass. You and your little group of juvenile delinquents are being sent to boarding school in Washington. I really couldn't be any more blunt about this. I don't know where your mother and I went wrong with you, but we are anxious to get the little girl we remember back, right away."

She was devastated. This was crippling news to Massie and her ego. She had built an empire in Westchester. Basically famous and the most sought after 15 year old on the whole east coast. At least she would have her friends. Maybe even be allowed to room with them. She still couldn't comprehend that all of their parents had partaken in a sit down with the head master and decided that this was a reasonable means for punishment. "You'll be given an allowance, I was going to make it no more than 1000 a month, but mommy didn't think I was being reasonable," she was brought back to reality with those words. He was shipping her off and believed that small sum of money would be adequate? She let out a small snort before he continued. "Kendra suggested 2,000. You ought to consider yourself lucky. Judy and the other parents were not so generous. . You'll leave at the end of this week, the school made an exception and is allowing all of you to begin classes post haste."

Mind swimming once again, Massie turned down the corners of her lips into a partial grimace before getting up from the seat she was in. "I've got packing to do," she declared angrily before exiting the dining room and fleeing up the stairs to her apple MacBook air. She pulled up information on the boarding school she was now forced to call home. Everette school for troubled youth. It sounded appalling and the teens showcased on the website seemed far from her idea of peers. Massie let out a few tears and a week sniffle before collapsing on her bed for what could be the last time in a very long time.

**AUTHORS NOTE; Hi guys! I'm interested in getting a few original characters- problem children if you will. They of course can be fabulous, rich and popular but also need to have done something bad to get them sent there. forum;**

**Name**

**Age**

**Originally from**

**Appearance**

**Personality**

**Reason for being sent**

**Secrets**

**Talent**

**Likes**

**Dislikes**

**Significant other**

**Who you'd like them to room with**

**Extra info**


	2. Chapter 2

The days dragged by in a painfully slow manner as Massie went between texting her friends and boxing her things up to leave. She had refused to speak with William and Kendra and even had gone as far as to block her self off from the help. She arranged to have her things shipped before she arrived and found out that the school did in fact allow pets. Something about teaching responsibility. Bean would get board in the animal house where they kept all of the creatures that couldn't be confined to cages. After speaking with Alicia she learned the gossip about a few students who would be in attendance and the teachers they would have to watch out for. It was only a day til takeoff and Massie finally decided to grace her family with her presence once more before being dropped off at the airport. Her bed had been previously shipped off so she stayed in the guest room and only had a carry on and purse for bean to sleep in on the plane ride into town. 

Walking down the grand staircase, Massie quietly took a seat next to her mother, barely even raising her eyes to look at her. They had planned a nice meal in. Steaks with a side salad and cocktails (water for Massie of course.) She picked at her meal and half listened to her father drone on. "You know I was reading and the statistic of recovery for children in attendance is very high, Massie. The rates of them continuing onto collage even better." Mustering a smile, she mumbled something about how amazing that was- obviously sarcasm. Once excused she settled down and fell asleep, trying not to think of leaving home the next day. 

**_-Friday 5:06 am JFK Airport-_**

It all seemed a bit hectic as the girls rolled into the airport. Massie had gotten a ride with Claire who was heartbroken over the thought of having to leave Cam. She had texted him non stop since she got into the car and wouldn't stop making pathetic puppy dog eyes whenever her phone went off to alert her of a new message. When Kristen showed up she was all smiles. Optimistic of having her mom out of her hair finally and the chance to play on a soccer team that actually did have a bit of notoriety around the west coast. Dylan was half out of it, not ready to be awake and busy hiding her face from media who had heard about the move and wanted to make a big story out of it. Massie snickered as she imagined the headlines. 'Merri-lee's daughter, a criminal?" or something to that affect. And lastly Alicia, hotly speaking to her father in Spanish and hugging her mother goodbye. 

Twenty minutes after their arrival the pc were in first class and on their way to Washington. They sat secluded from the few others who road first class and Massie sat with bean on her lap. "Outfit ratings, we have to make a good first impression," Massie stated as she looked on to Claire. 

"First is Claire, wearing a floral printed Dolce and Gabanna pencil skirt and thin white sleeveless button up top. for shoes she has on white Chanel flats. She has paired the outfit with gold bangles and a thin gold necklace. Her makeup is fresh and summery and hair is pulled back in a slick up-do, 9.6" Massie smirked, looking Claire up and down once more before moving on. 

"Next is Kristen, shes wearing a pair of Lily Pulitzer Palazzo pants in a sea shore themed print, along with a fitted black tee. Her shoes Riedek Eyelet platforms from Lucky brand and she has some bohemian rings on her fingers. Her hair is down in loose waves and her eyes are a mysterious cat eye. 8.9, it would have been a higher score had you not gone for cheaper designers." Massie glanced over at the other girls who nodded their heads in agreement. Honestly Massie would have given her a lower score because she didn't find the bohemian look to be very polished, but she didn't want to knock the females confidence when such a big day was coming up. 

"Alright. The one and only Dylan Marvil wears the beautiful Epstein dress by Alice and Olivia and a pair of black booties. Her hair is straightened and a silver necklace Plovert gave her graces her neck. One of Mary lees charm bracelet dangles from her wrist and she has gone with light makeup. I'll give her a 9.7" Massie crinkled her nose momentarily at all of the sentimental pieces the female wore but bit her tongue as she moved onto her one and only beta. Alicia looked stunning in everything and she could tell her mother had taken her shopping for the occasion. She always told her that first impressions were everything, and she knew her mother was upset with Lens persistence in sending her away. 

"Alicia is wearing a lace trim cami from Ralph Lauren's Denim and supply branch. Paired with low rise dark wash jeans and some black pumps. A statement necklace made of turquoise hangs from her neck and matching earrings line her ears. Casual but sharp, I give it a 9.8. . Now moving onto myself, I'm wearing dark wash jeans similar to Alicia's that are high waisted, for a top I wear a black peplum with a high boat-neck. a matching diamond earring necklace bracelet set for jewelry and black flats. Bean has a matching Diamond accented bow in his hair." Massie's eyes gleamed as the other four girls took her image in. She knew she looked sharp and was sure none of them would deny it. 

"9.9, I really would have gone with different jewelry," Alicia stated, putting a bit of a sour taste in Massies mouth- she was certain she was a ten, but in turn each girl agreed with Alicia. Massie stayed silent for a few moments before faking a small smile. 

"Do I look like a deck of cards?" Massie asked a sly look in her eyes. She was met with blank stares, the other girls obviously knew what she was doing. "Then why are you all trying to play me?" Massie continued before even waiting for a reply. And with that, an awkward silence grew between the five girls and carried on the rest of the flight. 

**Authors note- Oooh, trouble in paradise. I guess this counts as a filler? Seemed kind of necessary to get some bits of them traveling there and give the quintessential ratings before they arrive. IDK. I'm still accepting original characters, but would like to request more than just white pretty girls. Like I mean, they can still be pretty obvi. But someone who commented brought to my attention that the clique fandom syoc stories are largely filled with white picturesque girls. I would like to request a mixture of all other ethnicity sizes and personality's. I will write my own character and post it in the next chapter tonight so you have some sort of Idea, I suppose. Also, I apologize for not spell checking and correcting my grammar 100 percent of the time, but I only write for fun and don't feel as though I need to be professional status when I write, that sucks the fun out for me- I like getting my idea out more than perfection. I just wanted to let everyone know before they say something about it :S **


End file.
